Austin
'Austin Devereaux '''is a main character in the eighth season, ''Insinuation, as the criminal defense lawyer who, after moving to Sawyer Gulch, is entertwined in a murder plot. He made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Appearances ''Insinuation'' Austin made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch," the premiere episode of Insinuation. He is the new criminal defense lawyer in town, undefeated. He and his wife, Katherine, are moving in, though Katherine is abroad in the Philippines. Austin formed an initial bond with Landon and felt an impromptu attraction to Natalie. He was perturbed by Ophelia. At the end of the episode, he was seemingly killed by an unknown assailant. However, in "Erased from Memory," Austin was found alive. Starting in "Dead in the Ground," Sabrina, Austin, and Landon formed a secret alliance in which only the three of them know of Austin's survival. They devised a plan to hide a corpse in Austin's place in case the Killer came back for him. At the end of the episode, Austin found himself lusting for Natalie. He sneaks out of the house in "Shadows" and has sex with Natalie for the first time. They promise to see each other again, taking naked photos. Their rendezveous continues into the next episode, "Cardiff," but ended in "Love Letters" when Austin felt guilty after reading letters from his wife. However, he does not feel enough to permanently end the affair with Natalie. In "Rest in Peace," after the body hidden in the tunnel turns out to be Jet Sterling's, Austin and Landon decide to find the Killer before they are found themselves. Austin eventually pieced together the entire puzzle and deduced the Killer was Father Kelly. He confronted him in the Church, nearly died, but escaped. He was revealed as alive to the entire town, officially ending his charade. He got drunk with Christie, Bryce, and Natalie and had a foursome. Thinking everything alright, he was horrified when Katherine Devereaux, his wife, arrived in town. In "Aragon," Austin breaks up with Natalie in front of Katherine and takes his wife on a tour of the town. When Isobel is killed, Natalie wants to see Austin for comfort, which he refuses, prompting her to scream at him. He later visits the Father in prison in "Murder Most Foul," demanding answers. In "Checkerboard," after analysis by Landon and Sabrina, Austin was seemingly revealed to be the Killer. However, after being forced to confess to the crimes in "Sin," he was ultimately revealed to be just a witness and that the real Killer was Cecil. He was killed by Cecil during the evacuation of Sawyer Gulch. He last words were "Katherine, run!" ''Hellfire'' Austin made a special appearance in Katherine's dream in "Outside." He warned her of the importance of the lockbox. While he was doing Cecil's bidding, he amalgamated enough evidence against Cecil, kept in a lockbox. Katherine brought the box with her to Sawyer Gulch in "You Shouldn't Be Here." Character Namesake Austin's name was randmoly selected, as was his last name. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Other names considered were August and Adam. Costume Austin's costume consists of a brown suit, short light brown hair, and shiny black shoes. Trivia *Austin is the first character whose story color is brown. *Austin is also the series' first protagonist to be actively disliked. **This works because of his secret identity. **He is also the first main protagonist to get killed off in the first season. Appearances and Mentions Category:Characters Category:Insinuation Characters